The invention relates to an apparatus at a carding machine for cotton, synthetic fibers and the like, wherein at least one card flat having a card flat clothing is present, the card flat clothing being attached to the card flat, and the clothing being located opposite a roller, for example the cylinder.
In a known apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,362) the card flat consists of a rear part and a carrying member (carrier) having a bottom face. To the bottom face (the clothing-accommodating part), extending in the longitudinal direction thereof, there is attached an all-steel clothing or a clothing strip (flexible clothing). The all-steel clothing consists of a multiplicity of regions of sawtooth wire arranged next to one another. The clothing strip comprises a carrying element composed of a plurality of textile layers, in which there are attached a multiplicity of small wire hooks (clothing tips). Those regions of the clothings that are made of steel which are in each case located remote from the tips are associated with the card flat. The clothing strip is attached by means of two grippers (clamps, clips) over the longitudinal sides of the carrying member. One end of the grippers clamps the longitudinally oriented marginal regions of the clothing strip and the other end thereof engages in recesses in the carrying member. In practice, the grippers consist of a sheet metal strip, one longitudinal edge of which is pushed into the textile material. During installation, the textile material of the clothing strip is positively attached on the carrying member of the card flat with considerable tensioning, the grippers exerting such tensile forces that the textile material is deformed, bulging out from the bottom face, with the result that the clothing tips are also undesirably arranged facing outwards on a convexly shaped envelope curve. Unused, the card flat set produced in that manner has an accuracy of 0.05 mm in height and levelness. As a result of use, the height differences in the set are increased to about 0.2 mm. Re-sharpening the clothing on the machine improves the accuracy only insignificantly. After about 400 t of fiber material throughput, the card flat clothing is so worn that it has to be replaced. In order to disassemble the sheet metal clamps, the card flat is gripped. The positive fit is destroyed using levers and pincers. The considerable forces used in assembly and disassembly have a disadvantageous effect on the dimensional stability of the card flat. A further means of attaching carding clothings is shown in DE 25 44 517 A, wherein the carding clothing is attached to the inner face of a fixed card flat member by way of an intermediate layer in the form of a kind of foil, for example a foil that is adhesive on both sides. That proposal is disadvantageous in several respects. Because of the uniform thickness, an adhesive foil does not compensate for tolerances. When being removed, adhesive foils often tear, in which case remnants of the foil have to be painstakingly removed. It is especially disadvantageous that the forces that can be transmitted are too low. In addition it is disadvantageous that, for a strong connection, a high degree of contact pressure on the surface of the clothing tips is necessary, which adversely affects the clothing. Finally, the long-term stability of the adhesive foil is impaired by elevated machine temperatures that occur during carding.